Bad Apple
by RandomWriter57
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a quest - to aid the Dark Lord in killing Dumbledore. The thing he needs to bring in aid? The Vanishing Cabinet. But there's always time for a short love story, right? Slight crackfic. Drapple.


**OS 1**

**SHORT INTRO:** Hey! So, I know I don't ever release anything that isn't the main story, but I got really bored, as I've already written the next couple of chapters. Today though, I'm beginning my releases of One Shots! They'll probably come out when I'm bored, so they'll probably be released about one a week. So here is the first one, a Harry Potter one shot including Draco Malfoy and an apple. (As I say, I was bored w) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Bad Apple<span>_

The room of requirement was silent apart from the click of the door locking as Draco Malfoy entered. His pale face and platinum-coloured hair stood luminous against the dullness of the antique objects surrounding Draco on all sides. He made his way into the maze of various knick-knacks, not stopping until he reached an object that was obscured by a large, mothball-covered rug. He heaved the heavy rug off of the object, revealing it to be a tall, ancient and somewhat battered closet. Draco looked up at it for a few seconds before opening the doors and placing inside a green apple which had previously been residing in his slightly sweaty palm. He the closed the doors and threw the rug back over the Vanishing Cabinet, obscuring it from any stray pupils who may accidentally come across the Room. It was unlikely, Draco thought, but it was a necessary precaution. If this worked, he would be successful in his mission, and maybe, just maybe, he would be rewarded!  
>Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a distant noise from outside. After checking that the rug fully hid the Cabinet, he quickly rushed to the exit.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the green apple was sitting politely inside the Vanishing Cabinet. Of course, this was not the Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet; the apple may not have felt the quick whip of wind, but it currently resided within the Vanishing Cabinet belonging to Borgin and Burke's, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. There were noticeably distant sounds of people talking, footsteps stepping and what sounded like a bell ringing, but of course the apple could not hear this, for apples do not have ears. All that could be heard now were footsteps echoing closer to the Cabinet.<br>Suddenly, there was a small burst of light as the door opened (I say small because the shop is only dimly lit, so the sudden light wouldn't exactly blind anyone). The apple felt a rough hand pick it up and raise it up from the Cabinet. The one who picked it up had a grisly face, and hair almost as greasy as the voice he used for his most revered customers. He made a sound that was supposed to be a laugh, but sounded like a cross between a grunt and a snort. Mr Borgin smiled grimly, revealing uneven, horribly yellow teeth which were opening wide. The apple's last sight was the dark abyss of the ugly shopkeeper's mouth. After taking a large bite from the side of the green apple, Mr Borgin threw the apple carelessly back into the Cabinet before slamming the door and returning to his office.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the Room of Requirement was silent apart from the click of the door locking behind Draco Malfoy as he entered. His pale face was partially paler than usual, and his platinum-coloured hair shone as bright as the moon against the dullness of the antique object surrounding the teen on all sides. He made his way into the maze of various knick-knacks, not stopping until he reached a familiar object that had been covered with a large, mothball covered rug. Draco once again heaved off the heavy rug, revealing a large closet, which we now know as the Vanishing Cabinet. He stared up at it for a few moments, praying for this to work, before bracing himself and opening the Cabinet's doors.<br>Out onto Draco's feet it rolled.  
>Draco stared, shocked, at the new arrival; the almost perfect green apple, stolen from the Slytherin lunch table two days before, that he had placed within the Cabinet now had a large bite taken from the side, yellow flesh revealed. The remaining green skin was now mostly brown with bruises and withering.<br>Draco was disgusted.  
>He gingerly picked up the apple before throwing it into the depths of the Room. He then slammed the Cabinet doors in a similar fashion to the way Mr Borgin had, before throwing the rug over the Cabinet, obscuring it once more. He checked to see that it was properly hidden before walking, rather angrily, towards the exit.<br>Draco had once loved apples; the taste, the colour, everything. They were his favourite fruit. But now…  
>…Draco was sure that he'd been put off of apples for life.<p>

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> So, that was my first one shot! I hope you enjoyed it.  
>As a side note, the dessert at dinner on the night Draco saw the apple was apple pie w<p>

So please R&R, do tell me if it was good or not. Each time I get a review it's like getting a hug from a loved one (which is a nice feeling w).

**So, here is a completely unrelated, yet extremely important note regarding my other story:**  
>I'm going to take a break from uploading it. Over this break, I intend on writing the next ten or so chapters. If they do not come to anything, I am going to scrap that story.<br>The reason for this is that I don't think it is going too well. The break may last about two months or so, and I will notify readers of my decision via author notes in one of my OSs.  
>If you have any complaints of objections or complaints, please tell me! I don't even know if people <em>actually read<em> my story anyway!

So thank you for reading all of that! Again, please rate, review, etc…

See ya later and stay tuned for the next One Shot!

~Hasta la Pasta! ~RandomWriter57


End file.
